


Of Partners & Prices

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TWEWY AU [3]
Category: Durarara!!, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Other, Players, Reapers, Reapers' Game, partners, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Izaya, despite the short amount of time he and Shizuo had been partners, took his job as the blonde's partner to heart, especially after he himself was nearly erased after running off without him. so he doesn't appreciate Shinra's antics to try and get him to harm his partner.





	Of Partners & Prices

Shizuo breathed heavily as he fell to the ground, arms resting on his knees, heading hanging low as he tried to catch his breath. He grunted a bit when he felt extra weight leaning against his already sore and bruising side. He glared at the top of his partner's head, feeling half tempted to shove him off. Though he decided against it, there would be no point. He was tired, out of breath and sore. He was positive Izaya was as well. Never once in his life did Shizuo actually believe he would ever miss that monster like strength he had.

Never once in his life did he think he would lose it. During the first few hours, Shizuo felt happy, he felt human for once. But as the more noise they faced, the tougher they got, the more he realized he could no longer be so careless with his body. It wasn't until now that he realized just how shitty this situation was. No strength meant no way he could survive getting shot twice or even pick anything up right out from the cement ground. Honestly, the price he paid to play this game was not only unwilling, but inconvenient as all hell. Then his mind drifted to Izaya, the smaller man still had his uncanny ability to parkour his way around the city and our of harm's way. The price he paid was his voice, a odd price to pay and even now Shizuo didn't understand why his voice was so damn valuable in the first place.

_[I can hear you thinking. What do you want to know?]_

The ex-bartender frowned, he hated how even if the damn louse wasn't looking at him he still knew when he had something on his mind. Voice or no voice, he could still hear him speak those typed out words clear as day. "Shinra and Celty said players give up a price to play the Reapers' Game. I had to give up my strength, which I get. But you had to give up your voice? That I don't get." Shizuo could feel the smaller male roll his eyes. He watched as he typed away on his phone.

_ [Your strength would have made it way to easy to win the game. So they took it from you. They decided to take my voice because not only can i sweet talk my way out of here, but whatever information I get on this place they don't want to risk me talking about it to anyone. What a better way to keep me quiet other then to literally take my voice?] _

At this point, Izaya had tilted his head back to look up at the blonde who was reading over the typed up words. When he finished, Izaya quickly pulled his phone back, deleting what he typed and started up a new messages.

_ [And if I can't talk, i can't say if i do or don't have a partner. I can't help make a plan or add in my own input. It's a good way to off a team of players when communication is a issue for a team based game. It's the best and easiest way to get rid of Shinjuku's information Broker.] _

Shizuo scowled, he really didn't like that. But it made so much sense now that he knew. It was hard to work as a team when one couldn't even /talk/ to their partner. It honestly was a good way to take advantage of one's partner when they couldn't talk either. One could easily overrule them and do what they wanted to do. It made Shizuo angry to tell the truth, why? Simple, because he knew there were other players here in the UG who would /gladly/ take advantage of Izaya's sudden muteness. Typically, he wouldn't care about that, Izaya was a menace and he often times didn't feel any pity for him. But that was different this time around. During their short time here, Shizuo and Izaya had oddly enough made a good team. Despite his loss of strength and Izaya's Muteness, the two worked nearly flawlessly together.

Nearly due to the fact there were times Izaya believed they shouldn't fight /every single/ noise they ran into. Though, Shizuo believed they more or less didn't have a choice. The noise would pick s fight with whoever they wanted, they were animal like and bloodthirsty after all. Though, as he sat on the ground, sore and feeling tired, it was easier to see that Izaya had a point. "Think we can make it out this thing alive? I know Celty and Shinra said they would do what they can to help but..."

_ [Shizu-Chan isn't used to hand outs? Well, i for one won't turn down a easier mission. The sooner we finish the sooner we can get back to Ikebukuro and Shinjuku respectively.] _

Izaya lowered the phone, putting it back in his pocket and wincing as he gently gripped his right wrist. Shizuo noticed this and reached over, gently taking the smaller appendage in his hands. He frowned at the sight of the red and swollen skin. Injuries from their fights with the noise wouldn't seem as bad as some would think. But still, if a player wasn't careful, they could end up dead. "One of them got you," it wasn't a question but Izaya nodded at his words. "Doesn't look broken, but it's definitely sprained." He cursed under his breath, gently messaging the area, it got a wince from the raven but he still didn't pull away. Clearly the injury bothering him if he was allowing Shizuo to try and ease some of the pain away.

"Heeey! Shizuo! Izaya!" The said blonde groaned loudly, he felt his partner's shoulders shake a bit from the now silent laughter he could produce. Looking up from his task, he and Izaya watched Shinra walk up to them, a cheeky smile on his face. "You two are certainly getting friendly with each other,"

Shizuo growled at the doctor. "He's my partner. It's sort of a 'no shit Sherlock' situation that we have to get along and look out for each other if we wanna live." He hissed when Izaya dug his elbow into his ribcage. Clearly something he said bothered him, and he had a feeling he knew what it was. "Okay, fine. Let me rephrase; he's my partner, of course we're going to get along and look out for each other. Now can you stop stabbing me with your elbow!?" He growled, Izaya gave a grin before nodding and turning his attention back to Shinra. "Anyway, what do you want? We're done with our mission for today,"

"Oh I know. I just came to tell you two to watch your backs." Izaya's eyes narrowed, he could clearly hear the threat behind those words, though Shizuo knew that Shinra wouldn't do anything that could set them back. "Other players are catching wind of a power duo going around Ikebukuro and Shinjuku taking out even the bigger and stronger Noise. You two are attracting so much attention. Players are going to start coming after you two."

_[What? Why? Players can erase other players?]_

Shinra nodded a little too enthusiastically to that question. "Oh yeah! It's like when you guys can always wait and hope another team completes the mission of the day then your all clear. However," he said, kneeling down and taking Izaya's hand into his own, gently pressing into the swollen area, making the red eyed male wince and earning a growl from Shizuo. "They can also track other players down and erase them. It's the fastest way of winning. Consider it a cheat. But, would players really end the life of another player who's trying to win that second chance at life?"

Shizuo looked at Izaya, he was expecting to see that grin on his face that usually meant he would be trying that cheat out. But instead he was met with the sight of the raven haired male looking oddly uncomfortable, and it wasn't because Shinra had a unnecessarily tight hold on his sprained wrist. Shizuo once again felt that odd wave of protectiveness over the damn louse wash over him. He slapped Shinra's hand away, and pulled his partner right up against his side. He didn't say anything, much less look at the doctor as he carefully took the injured wrist between his hands again.

That got a smile from their friend. "Don't worry, Celty and i have been sending them away from you two and trying to keep players as separated as we can. We meant what we said when we first told you two that we're gonna make sure you too make it out of this place alive. I just thought I let you two know there is a cheat way to get out of here faster."

"We're not gonna kill anyone." Shizuo said with such a firm tone, even Shinra was shocked to see Izaya nod to the bodyguard's words. "We've been holding out great together, playing by the rules. So we'll keep doing that until we reach the end."

_ [I agree with Shizu-Chan. We'll be fine, so don't go getting your hopes up that you'll see me actually kill someone, Shinra.] _

The doctor laughed. "I just wanted to see what you would do, be it now or later, knowing what you know. You can even kill Shizuo to get out of here!"

Shizuo would have snapped at the doctor if Izaya hadn't beaten him to it. He was surprised at how fast the Flea could type when he wanted to.

_ [I'm NOT going to kill MY PARTNER, Shinra. Jesus Christ, how much of a evil man do you believe me to be!? Just because you say it's the fastest way and easiest, doesn't mean it's actually true. I'm not just going to take your word for it!] _

_ [You want to see people kill each other? Then go mess with other players and send them after your precious Celty. But leave me, and MY PARTNER out if it!] _

Needless to say, Izaya got to his feet, dragging Shizuo with him and walking away from their friend. The blonde didn't bother to look back to see Shinra's reaction or to see if he was even following them. They walked a good while before Izaya finally stopped pulling him, the blonde watched as he huffed out a breath and paced back and forth. It was clear the smaller male was annoyed with what transpired. He snorted a bit while watching the red eyed male clearly wanting to rant but being verbally unable to, he was simply making wild gestures instead.

Finally, Shizuo laughed, making the raven turn his head to glare at him too. The blonde held up his hands in mild defeat. "Easy, easy I'm not laughing at you." Judging by his look, he was sure Izaya didn't believe him. "Hey, relax, Shinra I'm sure didn't mean any harm by telling us that." He explained, reaching over and gripping his elbows. "We aren't gonna erase anyone, and we're not gonna erase each other. Okay? We're partners, and we got each other's back." His hands slid down from his elbows to his wrists, though he moved his left hand to gently cup the other man's injured wrist. "Let's go see if we can't find some anti-swelling ointment for it. Yeah?"

Izaya seemed to calm down, a blush making it's way to his face when the other male was openly and easily admitting to them being partners. He looked down at how gentle Shizuo was being with holding his hand, he couldn't help but feel a surge of warmth over it. The raven haired male looked up at him and nodded with a small smile. Nodding back at him, the blonde casually as it could seem wrapped his arms around around the smaller male and tugged him close to his side. Hardly flinching when a screen was shoved up to his face.

_ [Thank you, Shizuo.] _

The blonde could only push his sunglasses up on his face, giving a small smirk.

"Yeah, sure thing."


End file.
